


Fingers

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Filming Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): A. “Eyes on me.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Fingers

“Eyes on me, Y/N.” He reminds her, seeing her eyes closed. A groan threatening to escape him, when she looks at him and the camera through her lashes. Fingers moving quicker.

She moans as she feels her orgasm approaching, adding a third finger to the two, wanting to be fully stretched.

Kells takes a step forward, kneeling at the end of the bed, as he moves the camera so it captures everything.

The way her fingers move in and out of herself, how her free hand will go from the sheets to her breast, squeezing. And when the heel of her hand, touches her clit she whimpers.

“I’m close.” She whimpers, clenching around her fingers.

For the first time since picking up the camera, he touches her. A light touch to her calf. “Cum for me, Y/N.”

Y/N moans his name as she cums, still moving her fingers as she works through her orgasm.

As she comes down from her orgasm, she slows down the pace of her fingers until it’s non-existent. Removing them, she can’t but give a displeased sigh at the feeling of being empty. Kells shuts the camera off, setting it on the nightstand, before wiping her with a cloth and then holding her in his arms.

He brushes the hair away from her forehead, “You good?”

She nods, resting her head against his shoulder. “That gonna be good enough?”

He presses a kiss to her neck, “more than enough.”


End file.
